Battle of Turlin
Category: Nulvarl Empire Category: Unofficial Events The Battle of Turlin was the turning point in the War of the Areltsi Coalition where Nulvarl forces defeated Coalition forces and drove them off Turlin. In the battle, both Jorell and Trivas personally led troops on the ground and nearly wiped out the defending forces. The small group of Coalition freighters and corvettes protecting the planet were driven off with heavy casualties. After the battle, Jorell ordered the main continent be charred from orbital bombardment. Though the action was opposed by Trivas, it was carried out and over a million civilians were killed. Historical Account This is the account made by Trivas regarding the battle as found in his private journals. ---- I selected 300 stormtroopers, 2,000 Chiss warriors, and 23,000 militia natives to fight with me. The planet we were attacking was just a colony world called Turlin. Our objective: once Jorell destroyed the base defenses, we were to move in and capture the base and the city it was protecting. With the base here conquered, the other smaller outposts would fall to my troops without my personal attention. Even with the bombardment and fighter cover, it would not be easy, many in the city would fight us, not just the military forces. I placed each stormtrooper in command of seventy militia each. The remainder of the militia would act as emergency reserves. I would not place the Chiss under the command of aliens, so I commanded them myself. We would move in at local night when they were asleep and had to be woken. The bombardment of Turlin began without problem, they couldn't stop us with the measly group of freighters and atmosphere fliers they had stationed there. Jorell was disappointed that I would have so much fun while he didn't get to do anything.My forces landed without resistance three kilometers from the outskirts of Turlin, the main city named after the planet. Our men advanced silently even though the defenders knew of our presence. Soon, we were met with scattered resistance. Snipers shot through the dark, but our men located them and killed some, drove off the rest. When we reached the outskirts of the town, I sensed ambush. With a warning, I ordered fifty stormtrooper platoons to move quietly through the streets.They were indeed ambushed by Turlinian troops using walls, houses, and whatever else they could use for cover. I ordered a disorderly retreat, a mass flight. Though the stormtroopers did not understand or do well with the order, the lesser trained militia had no problem fleeing the attack. They were outnumbered severely and the Turlinians knew it. I ordered another thirty stormtrooper platoons to stand their ground outside the city. The fleeing troops stopped there to regroup, but were still outnumbered and being beaten badly. Still, all of the troops were disciplined enough to fight without running unless I gave the order. Same went for those men standing there watching them be mowed down. At least, those few men actually standing still. While the Turlinians were happily slaughtering the pathetic force I sent against them, the most of the rest of my army was moving quietly to flank them, using the sounds of battle and darkness to cover their movement. When we were in position, I ignited my flame colored saber signaling the charge. When the Chiss commanders saw the saber, they ignited lights of their own. Massive lights pierced the darkened battlefield previously lit only by blasterfire and small explosions. The Turlinians were thrown into chaos. Suddenly, instead of happily slaughtering their enemy, they were blinded by the lights and deafened by the sound of 15,000 voices yelling native battle cries and charging. Forced to gaze through the lights, the defenders were unable to properly see their opponents. Shadows and glare multiplied numbers and provided cover for my army. The men that were previously being slaughtered stiffened resistance and branched out to link with the flanking armies. I was at the front guiding them with my lightsaber into the fray. One thousand of my Chiss warriors were with me as I plunged into the enemy ranks. I had fought in many battles during the Thrawn Campaigns and knew the danger a lightsaber blade presented to a mass of unprotected enemy troops. For an hour we slaughtered them. Before then, the lights were turned off since soon they would provide as much a disadvantage as an advantage when the battle lines were scattered and enemies mixed. When the army was defeated, we moved into the city killing all who resisted. I ordered that none of the non-combatants be touched, they would only slow us down and were not part of this fight. Several men and women chose to fight so they were killed or captured for slaves. We walked over the flattened and smoldering remains of defense platforms leveled by Jorell's bombardment and took the base itself.